


A Flower Within My Heart

by QuixoticRobotics



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Autistic Orpheus, F/M, Happy Ending AU, idk if i should tag it that bc thats not the focus but its also just. how i write orpheus, idk what this is but its here and its fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticRobotics/pseuds/QuixoticRobotics
Summary: Orpheus and Eurydice enjoy the springtime.





	A Flower Within My Heart

“I can’t believe you never did this as a kid!” said Orpheus. This was something he told Eurydice often. “ _ Really _ ?” Eurydice snarked. She’d already told Orpheus multiple stories of her youth, all of which were apparently much more upsetting than she’d realized. 

“No, I actually can believe that.” Orpheus replied sadly. “But it still makes me upset that you didn’t.” he explained as he sorted through the flowers they’d picked    
  
“How’d you manage to do this?” She picked up a daisy and raised an eyebrow. “Neither of us had spring growing up. Were you just so sweet that you could just charm flowers out of the ground?”    
  
“Dandelions! They work really well if you pick them before they get all fluffy because there stims are really long and bendy and-” Orpheus paused and registered the compliment he’d been given. Eurydice smiled and gazed lovingly at Orpheus as he giggled at her stupid joke. 

The processing time between her comment and Orpheus’s reaction made the whole thing even cuter. Honestly she’d have been content to listen to his genuine answer.   
  
Now all the flowers they’d picked were in neat little piles. “Don’t flowers all mean something?” Eurydice asked. “What do you mean?” asked Orpheus without looking up from the daisy stim he was  _ gently _ tying into a loop. “I don’t know, I think I heard somewhere that in old writing and stuff flowers all symbolized different stuff? I guess I just figured you’d know since you’re all poetic and stuff.”

She was embarrassed now. She wasn’t sure why she cared about looking foolish in front of Orpheus, she knew he would never think less of her for something like that.   
  
To the untrained eye it seemed like Orpheus genuinely didn’t care about saying something odd or embarrassing. Eurydice knew this wasn’t true. Apparently the downside of being paid attention to growing up is constantly being told how gifted and talented you were was a lot of pressure.   
  
Orpheus was bothered by the fact that he couldn’t always help everyone, and Eurydice was bothered by her inability to help Orpheus    
  
“Well, I don’t.” Orpheus said while the chain of daisies he was working on grew longer. He seemed unphased by not knowing the answer to Eurydice’s question. “I just really love flowers because theyre pretty and for everybody” he attempted to explain. “Like if I make music, anybody who hears can listen. Flowers just grow and then anybody can enjoy them.” There was a pause “Does that make any sense?” he asked nervously. 

Eurydice was dreamily watching Orpheus work before perking up. “No! That does make sense its just. Really nice. You have nice thoughts and you look nice and its a pretty day and the flowers are pretty and I got distracted.” She admitted.    
  
Orpheus looked delighted “I’m glad you like the flowers, because i made this for you. He held up a ring of daisies and gently placed it on her head. Eurydice let out a laugh of genuine delight “Orpheus, it’s wonderful!” 

  
“I’m glad you think so, you look beautiful.” Said Orpheus, smiling at her with the longing filled, shiny eyed gaze and goofy grin that he often looked at her with, making absolutely no attempt to hide he was in love with her.    
  
“Y’know I think I heard a song about daisies once.” Eurydice said.   
  
“A song?!” Orpheus asked eagerly. In the small town they lived in, where Orpheus had grown up, Orpheus had learned every song he could. They had a gramophone in their house despite only having two records. Any new chance to hear music he hadn’t heard before was exiting for Orpheus.   
  
Eurydice grinned, that was the exact reaction she’d been hoping for. She loved how much enthusiasm Orpheus could have for something. “Now i don’t remember all of it, just a warning.”   
  
“I think it went kinda like this?” she said uncertainly humming an upbeat tune to herself as though she was inspecting it before singing the lyrics she did remember. It was a love song with a bouncy sound to it. The narrator was too poor to afford a nice fancy wedding. Eurydice explained how the line “We’ll leave when the ball is over, get married in clover” had stuck with her.    
  
“It was such a cartoonishly idyllic mental image, I never thought it’d, y’now…”    
  
“Happen?” Orpheus finished her thought for her. “Yeah.” She answered, reaching for his hand and the two sat there, gazing out at the ocean of shapes and colors swaying in the gentle breeze. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Eurydice is remembering is Daisy Bell, specifically the lyrics to the Nat King Cole version, the title is derived from the original lyrics. I like old music a lot and its going to find its way into fanfics, trust me >:3c
> 
> Im surprised theres not more fluff of these two enjoying the two new seasons they unlocked tbh. This fic was inspired by memories I have of being a little kid in texas and there being a ton of wildflowers everywhere at the right time of year. also i looked it up and bluebonnets dont have any real symbolic meaning outside of "woo, texas" so. now we both know that.


End file.
